Final Preparations
Return to Iolcus and use a Magic Potion to enter the small hole in the wall in the upper left corner. If you want to go and buy any more gyros, take the right door and follow the path to the docks. If you just want to get on with your quest, go through the open "D'" door on the left. Jump up to the ledge above and follow the path. Fight your way through the Undead Warriors to Hades' altar. Now you have two choices: *Go straight into the Underworld by using the Fleece in front of the entrance above. *Ignore Poseidon's advice and give Hades the Fleece. I recommend the latter. Even though it'll take a couple of times to return to this point again, you get another Health Heart out of it, increasing your maximum health and fully recharging you. So stand on the "'H" to summon Hades and give him the Fleece. In exchange, you receive the "U'" Key. Go back through the Undead Warriors and up to the "'U" Door. Inside, keep hitting the man with the "Kick Me" sign until he gives up the current location of the Fleece. This is the area near Dionysus' altar where a Baby was found earlier. But before you go, make sure to go below the boy to grab a Health heart. Go back down through Iolcus into Athens, up to where the Scribe and the Muscle Man are, and jump up to the path that leads to Dionysus' altar. Once you pass through the opened "A'" door, jump up to the ledge above and follow the mud path to Hades' storage area. Walk to the fleece to pick it up. Take the quick route back to Athens by jumping off the ledge onto a beach from inside the fenced area leading to Dionysus, then swimming back to the Athenian Scribe. ('Note: At this point, you really want to make sure that you're very well stocked first of all on Gyros, and also on powerful damaging weapons. For the former, you can go back to Elis and use the music-change item regeneration deal to go up and down through the town and the Spartan fort. In doing so, you'll collect lots of Drachmas which you can trade at the Gyro Vendor in town, and you'll also get lots of Spears, which you can trade for Gyros in the fort. For weapons, if you're really short you can try going through Egypt and the Islands again. You can get there by using the giant tuna below Poseidon's altar. This are useful tips before going into the Underworld). Make your way back to Iolcus once again. At this point you could very well be fresh out of Magic Potions to fit through that hole again. If this is the case, you can enter the door to the right along the same wall and go up until you reach the soldier selling them for 3 Drachmas. If you're not rich enough, you can either go out and get some coins or try to find a Magic Potion elsewhere. Once you have a Magic Potion, walk through that hole as a pig again and take the path leading to Hades' altar. This time, do not step on the "H'" summoning him. Instead, go straight up to the entrance to Hades, cycle through your items and use the Fleece. You'll be surrounded by a ball of energy, and you can walk safely through the barrier. Enemies *Skeletons *Hades *Pan (If player return to Dionysus', to get the Golden Fleece) Items *Health Heart *"'U" Key (From Hades) *Magic Potion *Golden Fleece (Important) Next quest *Underworld Previous quest *Giant Snake Category:Herc's Adventures quest